United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the USA or simply America, was the world's largest superpower. By the late 1940s, at the time of Britain's invasion, the United States had been primarily funding military research, leading to many developments such as the widely seen VTOL aircraft used to deploy soldiers. Later on, the United States deploys a large task force to help retake Britain. Despite the blow against the Chimera, the United States is invaded in August, 1951 when the Chimera use a previously unseen how of force. Before Resistance: Fall of Man, the US government, under President Grace and his administration, became very isolationist, and several campaigns were made to keep America out of foreign affairs. When reports of an 'influenza' outbreak came from Europe, the US government enacted a complete blackout on news coming from Europe, and passed several laws that made radio waves and newspapers state property. This meant that the United States public was almost completely oblivious to the Chimeran Invasion, and the government's propaganda machine made any claims of an alien invasion seem false. However, leading up to Resistance: Fall of Man and possibly during the events of the game, an extremist organization called the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) began a campaign of civil unrest and political accusation to try and stop America taking part in foreign matters. This included several terrorist activities, such as bombing the US-Canada and US-Mexico border crossings, attacking and seizing US military convoys and vandalizing Army Recruitment Stations. According to the Resistance 2 viral advertising campaign, the AAA is responsible for several leaks in the shroud of secrecy surrounding America's preparations for the Chimeran attack: newspapers on their website show information on Project Abraham, the Liberty Defense Perimeter, SRPA and even the Fall of Europe. History Ever since war was averted between the United States and Spain in 1898 when President McKinley pressured Spain to grant independence to Cuba, America has been an isolationist nation from then on, with President Woodrow Wilson having failed to convince Congress to declare war on Germany during the Great War in 1917. In the following post-war era, after President Herbert Hoover veto the Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act on October 1929, (this veto avoided an economic depression), America have steadily grown into a more prosperous and stronger nation. During the years of the Roosevelt administration, the government have been investing in military build up and research which attracted attention from the isolationists. In December, 1938 Senator Robert Taft, a staunch isolationist, have challenged the U.S. Navy, and eventually President Roosevelt, over the navy's build-up of securing shipping lanes across the Atlantic and its relationship with the UED, viewing the administration's policy as a first step towards international political involvement and military endeavor. Taft however, being a terrible public speaker, failed to earn any support from politicians or anyone else, except for a young Junior Senator from Montana, Noah Grace. By August 1940 Noah Grace enters the presidential race against Roosevelt. After framing the president as a war monger and imperialist, Grace won the public's support and becomes the 33rd President of America with Harvey McCullen as his vice president. Following after Grace's election, weapons research and development continues despite Grace's sponsorship of isolationism. In June, 1944 the United States developed its first nuclear weapon by testing it in Alaska. And by August, 1948, after a year the Democrats and politicians alike had failed to pass a constitutional amendment to limiting a president to a maximum of two terms, President Grace is reelected to an unprecedented third term in office with America's lowest turnout of votes in 70 years. During his third term, Grace begins a series of radio broadcasts called "Evening Conversations", "In order to better communicate with the American people the manner in which their government works for them." In April, 1949 King Edward VIII visits America on a goodwill tour bringing knowledge of whats happening in Russia. And despite America's isolationist sentiment, Edward urges President Grace to support Europe in any way he can. By May, 1949 the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) is formed to keep the U.S. out of foreign wars, which the group quickly gain thousands of followers. When the Chimeran invaded Europe, the U.S. government controlled and censored all media outlet coming from Europe and the world, in keeping the American public unaware of the Chimeran threat to avoid mass panic, and even furthering their ignorance by creating false news of an "influenza" outbreak in Europe; however, the AAA have been able to spy and distribute to the public on the American government's secrecy such as Project Abraham and the Chimera in Europe in the following months. By January, 1950 the U.S. government finally agreed to lend support to Europe in against the Chimera after analyzing their devastation in Warsaw, Poland. Then in July, 1951 the United States sent in a 5000-man military task forces to liberate Chimera-controlled Britain and in-exchange of a secret weapon (an angel) claimed by the British to be used against the Chimera . However, during Operation: Deliverance, it became a dismal defeat for the American forces who were totally unprepared for encountering the Chimera for the first time. But it is not till July 14, 1951 that American and British forces had successfully liberated Britain in the Battle of London by destroying the London Tower, which in turn destroying all the Chimeran towers throughout Britain, thus eliminating the Chimera in the United Kingdom, becoming a major turning point for humanity. Despite Britain's liberation, the Chimera remain a threat. In late August, New York was attacked by Chimeran Spires, becoming America's first gray territory. The New York spire attack combined with the AAA's newspapers may have slowly opened the public's awareness of the Chimera. Prior to the spire attack, the Grace administration had approved the construction of the American safe zone, the Liberty Defense Perimeter, should enemy forces invaded America. Following the New York attack, Chicago later becomes under gray territory. By December 25th, 1951 President Grace suddenly died from a suspicious illness leaving Vice-president McCullen to succeed as President. During his presidency McCullen repealed Grace's immigration ban to bolster falling troop numbers and initiated "Operation Aloha" to ensure the goal of "preserving the American culture, history and way of life should an unthinkable fate befall the continental U.S.". Ultimately by May 15, 1953 America was invaded by the Chimeran fleet. Despite the "safety" of the Defense Perimeter, the Chimera inevitably breached the safe zone on May 28, causing the deaths of 63-80 million people including President McCullen and his remaining cabinet. Following the breach, General Douglas MacArthur becomes temporary leader of the U.S. Government until formal elections can be held; the seat of government and approximately two or three million survivors are relocated to Baton Rouge, Louisiana; and approximately seven million other survivors are scattered throughout the United States. The fate and status of the United States and the world is currently unknown, following the success of Operation Black Eden and the appearance of a "red sky" and several orbiting planetoids. U.S. Military The U.S. Budget was mostly spent on military research and development. As such, the army has advanced technology such as the VTOL U/AV-17 Hawk. The U.S. military played a reclusive role in world events until the Chimeran invasion of Europe and Britain, when US Rangers were sent in to help the British Army retake Britain during Operation Deliverance. The U.S. Rangers suffered over 9,000 casualties during this operation. The U.S. Military is also highly regarded for its vast arrays of weaponry, including energy weapons and sophisticated alterations on more human weaponry. *(See also American Army) *(See also United States Army that took part in the liberation of Britain) SRPA Sometime after the United States government was aware of the Chimera's presence on Earth, the military organization Special Research Projects Administration (SRPA) was created and tasked with finding ways in combating the Chimera. This range from attempting to find a cure for the Chimeran virus through Project Abraham, which result in the creation of the Sentinels, and to creating new weapons and armor such as the highly enriched, nuclear fission bomb. *(See the main article: SRPA) Black Ops. The Black Ops. soldiers are the foot-soldiers of SRPA and are tasked in covert operations even prior to Britain's invasion. In Resistance: Fall of Man, US Black Ops. soldiers can be found dead throughout some levels, along with weapons such as the XR-005 Hailstorm and the XR-003 Sapper. It is possible that these soldiers could have been conducting secret US operations to find out more about the Chimera, as they are not seen anywhere near British soldiers. Sometimes, a radio message or a Morse code message can be heard coming out of some soldiers. In Resistance: Fall of Man, the player never fight beside Black Ops soldiers, and only seen (alive) in the after ending credits. In Resistance 2, Black Ops. soldiers are much more abundant as they help the player throughout a large fraction of the game, sometimes giving the player advice relevant to finishing the level, or helping the player in combat. They are notably better combatants then any of the player's allies in Resistance: Fall of Man, making them very helpful in levels such as Chicago, where massive numbers of Hybrids will engage the player in battle. U.S. Propaganda Gallery Image:Subversive.png|A pamphlet which warns about "subversive elements" against the US Govt. Image:Pamphletbb.png|Army recruitment pamphlet Image:Pamphletb.png|A health pamphlet in regarding to the "influenza" outbreak in Europe Image:Pamphleta.png|Backside of the health pamphlet Image:Manifesto.gif|SAVE AMERICA - FIGHT BACK Image:Enemy.gif|PUBLIC ENEMY #1 Image:Businesscard.png|Army recruitment businesscard Category:Countries Category:United States Category:Human